Kurounue
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: A story in Kurounue's POV about what happened after he died.


**Kurounue**

**Prologue:**

I hide within the shadows, hide myself away, out of his sight and reach—in such a way that he doesn't know I'm here. Not through disguise or trickery—he'd see through those in a second, no, I do so through avoidance.

I've distanced myself far from him, far enough that he doesn't even sense the memory of me burning in the back of his brain. I left; journeyed far enough away to the point my existence to him is a blur. (I still miss him, but we can't be together again—I know that even though it pains me to admit it.)

Desire whelms through me still, I confess, and I sometimes peek closer to him than is safe, but I haven't been noticed—not yet. One day maybe, but not yet.

During those first few weeks it was tough, for both of us. I remember them clearly—for I watched him constantly in my sorrow, sorrow for the pain he felt.

He couldn't save me that day, it wasn't meant to be, nor ever would be. But he blamed himself still—I was the closest to him, closer than a lover, even closer than blood. And he couldn't save me—he had to say goodbye.

I saw him charge recklessly into danger those first few days after my death; with a rage almost suicidal he fought against the toughest demons, (I believe he wanted to join me, but his pride and instinctual grip on life wouldn't allow him to attempt to). He survived each battle with almost miraculous grace.

Even in his primal rage he was beautiful. A magnificent beast poised to strike at anything and anyone. Silver blond hair—silky smooth as his skin—flitted behind him during his fights for he fought with a speed that could catch the wind.

(I think he may have tried, just to prove the impossible possible—then he could hope to bring me back).

His plants reddened with blood so many times that week, I'm surprised they didn't stain; his pristine robe did though, but he discarded it later.

When his venting was complete I remembered he collapsed from exhaustion in a cave three miles away from the Demon stronghold where I died. His sunlight yellow eyes dulling as his energy faded—I feared he might actually succumb to Death's sleep then and there. I feared he would let it.

Thus I visited him in his dreams, I argued against his mourning—a sorrow too excessive for a demon. And I made him promise to live, to carry on his life without me.

Then I left him fully, I no longer followed him around as a spirit. I wanted him to forget me if needed, if he could.

I stood away for a while—many, many years passed while I searched for something as precious to me as he was. Maybe more so, for I died retrieving it—my pendant. I searched for my pendant for years after someone took it from my corpse. I tracked it through the years as it switched hands constantly—then one day I lost track of it.

As a spirit, I searched all of Demon World for it, but didn't find it—but I found him. This time he was really in danger of dying, some bounty hunter had injured him near fatally. He escaped though, escaped to the human world—and I decided to follow him to see how he would recover.

I still can't believe he'd possess an unborn human child. I knew he had to be desperate, to possess an unborn baby—that would leave him as weak as a human for the first five to ten years of his 'human' life. If any of his enemies caught him….

Why would he risk it? He could've stood in spirit form for years and found a demon unborn to possess—but he chose not to wait, and acquired a human form as host. (Not really 'host', he became the child the moment he possessed the soulless body).

I was somewhat disappointed that we couldn't hang out as spirits yet, so I left—to return to Demon World. But a surge of inspiration rushed through me—I could do as he did, I could hide in the human world same as he. And maybe one day I'd find him.

And find my pendant too, for along with the inspiration came the sudden realization that my pendant was in the Human world—I felt it deep within.

Thus I found an unborn human to possess, just like he did. I lived relatively peaceful for fifteen years without finding him, then I did and everything changed.

**A/N: End chapter, please review.**


End file.
